


Create What God Would Never Design

by Lt Cherry (your_taxidermy)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gore, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/Lt%20Cherry
Summary: Fic Written by Your Taxidermy - go check it out <3





	Create What God Would Never Design

<https://soundcloud.com/user-527195818/create-what-god-would-never-design>


End file.
